


Bar

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo giggled and wiped his eyes, looking across at the bar. "Yeah, you get arrested at the bar called..." Mumbo squinted his eyes to read the sign. "The Flag! Wait, what?"Mumbo froze.On the sign was a patch of text that made Mumbos heart jump in his throat everytime.*All LGBT+ Members welcome*
Relationships: Iskall85/Mumbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a vent fic, I wasnt comfortable in my self being gay untill a few months ago (that fact me dad says all gays should be killed dont help tho)   
> No one in my family knows, but, Im learning to except myself, and to who ever need to hear this today.   
> YOU should learn to except yourself too! <3  
> (I love you all!!)

BEFORE YOU START!!!: This is a Modern!AU 

Basically, hermitcraft but with out the blocks, but with creepers and Mobs. (Based on the Minecraft Personas only!!!) 

* * *

(7:15pm)

Mumbo rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Iskall from across the room, smiling when Iskall spun around to look at him and waved, before he continued dancing. Mumbo smiled and turned to sit comfortably by the bar, downing the rest of his drink.

Mumbo nodded to the bar tender in front of him, grinning when the tall german walked over. "Hey, Doc" Mumbo stared up at the hybrid, watching as Doc rolled his eye.

"Hi Mumbo, what can I get ya?" Mumbo smiled.

"The same again, please" Mumbo watched for a second as Doc nodded and walked off, before turning back to look at the Swede dancing. 

Mumbo froze however, because Iskall was talking to a girl. He watched as they talked, before the girl laughed loudly and placed her hand on Iskalls arm. Mumbo swallowed the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, turned back to the bar, and decided a few more drinks were in order. 

!!!!

(9:13pm)

By now Mumbo could feel a buzz in his mind, he wasnt drunk to the point his would fall over, but he did have a stumble in his step. Mumbo sighed and turned around to Iskall sat at his side, the man appearing to be asleep at the bar, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Hey...Iskall?" Mumbo smiled when Iskall eye opened slightly to looked at him, his diamond eyes glistening in the light.

"Hmmm...?" Iskall sat up and yawned, looking at Mumbo with a droopy smile. "Oh, hey Mumbo.." Mumbo rolled his eyes.

"Should we get ourselves home?" Iskall blinked at Mumbo, before grinning. 

"Yes! Let go home!" 

Mumbo laughed and stood, ignoring Iskall giggles when he stumbled, and pulled Iskall up to. "Come on then" Mumbo nodded to Doc behind the bar, before he walked out with Iskall still giggling next to him.

Mumbo breathed deeply as cold night air washed over him, and he could feel himself sobering up slightly. Mumbo smiled and continued to walk down the road, deciding it would be better to get iskall home first before he got home himself. 

Mumbo was suddenly stopped by iskall grabbing his arm, the other man pointing at a bar across the road. "Oh! Mumbo, let's go in there!" Mumbo followed his eyes, reading the sign before sighing. "Iskall, it's closed..." 

Iskall frowned. "And? Lets go!" Mumbo quickly grabbed Iskalls arm as he began to walk, pulling I'm back onto the path. 

"No! Iskall!" Mumbo couldn't help but laugh. "Your going to get arrested!" Iskall grinned at Mumbo, his signature laugh echoing down the street.

"Can you like, imagine? Someone broke in to a closed bar! Drunk beers, then fell asleep in the toilet!" Iskall laughed loudly and Mumbo joined him, both leaning on each other to keep themselves up.

Mumbo giggled and wiped his eyes, looking across at the bar. "Yeah, you get arrested at the bar called..." Mumbo squinted his eyes to read the sign. "The Flag! Wait, what?" 

Mumbo froze.

On the sign was a patch of text that made Mumbos heart jump in his throat everytime.

*All LGBT+ Members welcome*

"...Oh Mumbo! Its a gay bar!" Mumbo looked at Iskall to see him staring with a smile. "Thats awesome! Right dude?" Iskall looked up at Mumbo, still smiling. 

Mumbo looked away "....Yeah, uh...." Mumbo bit his lip. "Come on, we should get you home" Mumbo walked, all alcohol suddenly drained from his system, and the sound of footsteps showed Iskall was following him.

The rest of walk was in, surprisingly, complete silence, with Iskall walking beside him with a frown on his face. Mumbo knew he sounded....mean, but he had to! If Iskall found out the tru-

Oh, they reached Iskalls house. Wow. 

Iskall walked to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open, but not walking in. Mumbo shifted on his feet behind, staring at Iskalls back. Iskall suddenly turned around. "Come in" then walked through his door, leaving it open.

Mumbo jumped, before rushing inside following Iskall to the kitchen. Mumbo stopped when he saw Iskall leaning against the counter with a hard look in his eyes, arms crossed over his chest and was staring at Mumbo.

The moustached man suddenly had a sicking feeling in his stomach, and his worries were confirmed correct when Iskall next spoke.

"....Mumbo, are you Homophobic?" Iskall tone was heavy with a hint of anger, a tone that made Mumbo want to walk away and walk closer at the same time. 

(He quickly forced that thought away) 

Mumbo licked his lips, not meeting Iskall eye. "N-no....of course not..." iskall huffed.

"Really? Cuz' when I said 'isn't that awesome dude?' You looked like you were gonna throw up!" Iskall voice had now taken on full anger, making Mumbo flinch in surprise.

"No- I-I did-"

"You fukin did! Don't lie to me!" Mumbo watched as Iskall more or less shouted at him, frozen in shock. "So? Are you?"

Mumbo frantically shook his head. "N-no!" 

Iskall rolled his eye. "Then, why react like that? Huh?"

Mumbo blinked to get rid of the tears in his eyes, his heart beating hard in his chest. "I-I dont-" Mumbo sniffed, swearing as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "S-shit..." Mumbo rubbed his eyes, looking up to see Iskall shocked face. "I s-swear Iskall, I'm n-not...." Mumbo swallowed. "Homophobic..."

Iskall sighed, his eye softening as he watched his friend try to cover his face. "Then....why did y-" 

"I dont know!" Mumbo shouted, looking Iskall in the eye. "I dont know! I just- I know it's stupid, I have NO problems with them-But I have a problem with-" Mumbo cut himself off, realizing he let to much out. 

Iskall stepped forward, concern now shinning on his face. "Problem with what?" 

Mumbo sobbed. "W-with me!" Mumbo grabbed on to Iskall until he could hide his face in Iskall shoulder. "Iskall...."

".....I think....I'm gay" 

Mumbo stood still, eyes closed, as Iskall stepped away from him. His mind was running a mile a minute. But, despite what this may cause.

He felt....complete, like, he was no longer lying to himself.

Mumbo voce was shaking as he spoke. "I'm s-sorry. I-I just-" 

Mumbo couldn't finish his sentence, because iskall-he-well uh....

Iskall was kissing him. And it felt RIGHT...

To be holding Iskall, to feel his face flush and eyes slipping closed. Iskall body holding him, arms wrapped around his waist and Mumbos own gripping his shoulders. To feel Iskalls beard to brush his cheeks and send shocks down his spine. This was everything Mumbo wanted.

Mumbo gasped as Iskall pulled away, staring down at Iskall with watery eyes "w-what?" His voce was shaky for a different reason then before, especially when Iskall grinned and kissed his cheek. 

"Dude, me too" 

Mumbo blinked "But that girl!‐"

Iskall cut him off with a laugh. "She was pretty! And so was her boyfriend!" Iskall smiled up at Mumbo. "I like both, I guess" 

Mumbo smiled shakily, his face flushing red again. "O-oh, uh can you-" Mumbo cleared his throat "k-kiss uh..." Mumbo stopped when the other smiled at him. 

Iskall smiled at lent up, his lips brushing Mumbos.

"Course I can, baby..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ive actually dealt with internalized homophobia!!!  
> It....not fun :"(   
> (Yes I'm a gay girl, no my parents dont know)


End file.
